Fangame: Celestial Realm Or Celestial Legacy Incremental/NPC Souls
NPC Souls are from the characters from certain permitted owners and crossover series of copyrighted works that will give special buffs/abilities. These should be total of 1000+ character souls. 32 rarities of all POOR WRETCHED GARBAGE PATHETIC FLAWED LESSER INFERIOR PLAIN COMMON UNCOMMON STANDARD REFINED RARE INCOMPARABLE PREMIUM EPIC SUPERIOR PRISTINE PERFECT FLAWLESS HEROIC HISTORIC FABLED MYTHICAL SUBLIME SACRED GLORIOUS DIVINE GODLIKE IMMORTAL ETERNAL ETHEREAL ASTRAL CELESTIAL COSMIC GALACTIC LEGENDARY TRANSCENDENT UNIQUE HEIRLOOM ARTIFACT LEGACY CHRONICLE 'Last Exile' * Liliana 'Lunar' * Lucia Tier, Extra hits, user takes extra hits when hit by enemy, extra ASPD, (Unique Rarity) * Phacia * Luna * Leo * Mia Ausa * 'Castlevania' * Shanoa extra attack/ASPD * Soma Cruz to gain souls for EXP * Alucard attack heals health and chance to gain EXP * Yoko Belnades * Simon Belmont * Maria Renard * Loretta * Stella * 'Arad Senki/Dungeon And Fighter' * Natalia Sue * Danjin * Sharan * Knight Robato * Annis * Seria Kirmin * Sandstorm Varracht * Imperial Empress Erje * Baughn Walshuted * Shohan Aska * Hound Cyrus * Iris Fortune Singer * Isadora * Michelle * Zanbato Aganzo * Ophelia Bagrans * Blue Guardian Vetalia * Empress Skerdi * Simona the Fortuneteller 8, chance to gain purple items, (Unique Rarity) 'Wukong Saga' * Yan Huang Zhu Que/Vermillion Phoenix, 8, inflicted damage will heal a character him/her/themself(ves), (Chronicle Rarity) * Shen Jun Liang Qu? * Liu He * Zhu Rong * Gong Gong * Garuda * Black Frost * She Bi Shi * Xuan Nu * Nu Wa * Hou Tu * Yue Ti * Erlang * Huo Deh 'SNK' * Rera (Samurai Spirits) * Mina Majikina (Samurai Spirits) * Shizuku Misawa (Days Of Memories) (Unique Rarity) [Unknown Tier, chance to gain health while attacking or taking damage or doing a skill) * Ash Crimson (King Of Fighters) * Luise Meirink (King Of Fighters) * Ninon Beart (King Of Fighters) * Mignon Beart (King Of Fighters) * Iroha (Samurai Spirits) * Mikoto (Samurai Spirits) * Charlotte Christine Colde (long haired) (Samurai Spirits) * Galford (Samurai Spirits) * Basara (Samurai Spirits) * Gaoh (Samurai Spirits) * Ukyo (Samurai Spirits) * Maxima (blonde haired?) (King Of Fighters) * Elisabeth Blantorche (King Of Fighters) * Leona (King Of Fighters) * Ralf Jones (King Of Fighters) * Clark Still (King Of Fighters) * Tsunami (Days Of Memories) (Unknown Rarity) 'League Of Legends' * Pentakill Olaf (in Blond hair) * Pentakill Sona (in blue hair) 'Blizzard Related' * Executor Selendis * Sally Whitemane * Artanis * Zeratul * Leah * Auriel * Imperius * Tyrael * Infested Kerrigan * Izsha * Talis * Rohanna * White-haired Red Armored Female Crusader * Wizard Ming * Blond-haired Male Crusader 'Star Wars' * Padme Amidala * Rey * Leia Organa 'Harry Potter' * Ginny Weasley * Luna Lovegood * Cho Chang * Viktor Krum *Cedrella Black *Narcissa Malfoy *Bill Weasley *Victoire Fleur *Albus Dumbledore *Minerva McGonagall *Severus Snape 'Square Enix Related' * Maria Traydor * Fiore * Reimi * Ioshua Jerand * Chisato Madison * Rena Lanford * Mavelle Froesson * Opera Vectra * Dias Flac 'Granado Espada' * Veatrice * Adelina Esperanza * Najib Sharif * Ramiro * Natalie * Clair * Ludin 8, Increase random stats * Grandies * Asoka * Freeday * Emilia Giaiinio * Mercenary Claude * Sniper Berneli * Brunie Etienne * Hellena * Calyce * Angie Shirley * Ion * Tora * Marchetti * Veil * Olivia * Kano * Jose Corthasar * Emilia the Lunatic * Gurtrude Peterson * Feng Ling * Catherine without Surname * Catherine Torsche * Romina * Mary * Daria * Leonele * Nar * Kurt * Berroniff * Sharon * Eduardo * Liung * Elisa * Selva Norte * Valleria without surname * Valleria Vendetta * Selane * Racel * Rose Spirit * Sorang * Roht * Pioneer Grandma * Soso * Adriana * Sierra Los * Ania * Back Ho * Vicente Rio * Andre Janzur * Heyran * Panfilo de Navraez * Grace Berneli *Ania *Viki Ernest *Cruise *Yegane *Kess *Idge Imbrulia *Sorceress Cherlyn 'Bayonetta' * Jeanne (in Bayonetta 2 hairstyle) 8, gain more EXP (Chronicle Rarity) * Bayonetta (in Bayonetta 1 Hairstyle, white hair, red clotthing) * Rosa * Loki 'Original Characters Of Owners' * Mr. Holt (LrPanda) 1, # of extra attacks? (Legendary Rarity) * TarkeTiger 3, increase accuracy (Unknown Rarity) * Sieg (SabreWolfFang) 7, evade attacks at small chance, short invincibility when evading attacks (Unknown Rarity) * Sabey (SabreWolfFang) (Unknown Rarity) 5, block attacks at small chance, short invincibility when blocking attacks (Unknown Rarity) * Sampson (WolfSampson) (Unknown Rarity) * Ollie (BoltsB) (Divine Rarity) * Jaryl (JarylGaren) (Unknown Rarity) * Xan (VeniceTheHedgehog) (Unknown Rarity) * Brex (ArosOrcidae) (Unknown Rarity) * Busiris (Unknown Rarity) to evade attacks, become invincible for a while) *Zen (Fox_Fusion) (Unknown Rarity) *Setukh (The_Ice_Drackal) *KousenZephyr Tiger (Unknown Rarity) *KousenZephyr Red Panda (Unknown Rarity) *Kibura (Kibura) (Unknown Rarity) *Goro Steyr (MindMechanica) (Unknown Rarity), [Tier 5, # of extra attacks? (Premium Rarity) *Seif Wolfang (HazBaz) (Unknown Rarity) *Sasuga (Sasuga) *Thrakos (ThrakosBangaa) *Sodders (Unknown Rarity) *GreyWolfBlade (Unknown Rarity) *Housso (Unknown Rarity) *Drake-van-Howler (Unknown Rarity) *ZeusRalo (Unknown Rarity) *ZakRhyno (Unknown Rarity) *Baharu (Unknown Rarity) *Liselen (Unknown Rarity) *JesadBellic (Unknown Rarity) *Dawgh (Unknown Rarity) *SilverJow (Unknown Rarity) *Mina Reid (Meago) *Reid Saga (Meago) *Yugana Whiteling (Megzie) *Gaxayun (Megzie) *Aaron (AaronRam) *HornetV2/TobyCote *HornetV2/Lager_Shep *KRHainos (Unknown Rarity) *Agrimmwolf (Unknown Rarity) *Lyin (LyinBaron) (Unknown Rarity) *Hekar (Xerhorn) (Unknown Rarity) *Sophia (FatallyShiny) (Unknown Rarity) 5, # of extra attacks? (Premium Rarity) *Saxwulf (Unknown Rarity) (Unknown Rarity) *Soren (DraconicInstinct) (Unknown Rarity) 5, # of extra attacks? (Premium Rarity) *Toby (Blackwolf89) (Unknown Rarity) *Krass (elyaktoro) (Unknown Rarity) *Rath (Ratharn) 5, # of extra attacks/Extra XP? (Unknown Rarity) *Rex (TaggCrossroad) 5, block attacks at small chance, short invincibility when blocking attacks (Legendary Rarity) Category:Fanmade Features Category:Incomplete